You Know Nothing of Me
by Vivera
Summary: The true Voldermort! Years pass and Harry and others are in the 7th year. What the heck is wrong with our Voldie? HarryVoldermort, MM, yaoi, shonenai.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: You Know Nothing of Me**

Warning: Voldermort OOC, don't like kind-voldie, don't read. This has mature contents if you have noticed. I don't be responsible of what you read next.

Mild raping, M/M, yaoi, HarryVoldermort. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.

_means change of scene_

"_haha" talking_

'_muahaha' thinking_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Voldermort_

I never wanted to be a dark wizard. The one that everyone fears… But my fate could not be helped. As I try to make friends, they leave me betrayed. As I try to impress my teachers, others envy me of my ability. As I try to be like everyone else, they think as if I'm planning to lure them into my trap.

I never wanted to be a dark wizard. The more I tried, the more I got angry. As time passed, I started to hate others as they hated me from the beginning. They call me a monster, a devil, a You-Know-Who… I had finally given up. I have given up being a good person. I started to learn the dark side, betray, and kill. But deep inside me, I have a shattered heart, a heart never loved…

I can cry, I can feel and I can love. They know nothing of me. It's too late now. They will pay; they will get what they deserve. I will let them feel how I felt before.

"My lord…" Lucius says, breaking the eerie silence of my dungeon.

"Speak your words Lucius." I hear my voice echo…

"May I ask your plans, on what to do to our muggle prisoners?" Lucius bow forward before me.

I think for a while…

One part of myself tells me to free them.

One part of myself tells me to kill them.

They will pay…

"Kill them." Wasn't that simple?

"Yes, my lord." Lucius quietly leaves my dungeon into the prisoner cells.

I fall onto my olive wood chair. I feel a tear rolling down my cheeks.

Was my decision correct? I have done what I should do, but why don't I feel happy?

What is this feeling inside me, which hurts so much, so much that I want to die…?

'I need some fresh air…'

* * *

Harry had grown over the years after some years. 

Now, he's at the 7th year of Hogwards at the age of 17.

He looks at himself at the mirror.

The still shinning green eyes, the longer brunette hair tied into a loose ponytail, the pale white skin, the slender body frame, soft yet so distant feeling of a smile on his face. Harry became more female like over the years, unlike others who usually turn more stern and strong.

But if you were living with the Dursleys, you shoudn't be surprised.

Furthermore, Harry was attractive.

Unfortunately, the one known to be the dumb Dudley knows that fact.

So Harry is molested by Dudley numerous times when his parents are not present.

"Harry, open this door!"

'Oh no, not him again!' Harry screams in his mind hesitating to open the door of his room, the cupboard under the stairs.

"HARRY, I said OPEN this door!" Dudley roars banging the door impatiently.

"Alright!" Harry tears open the door, angry.

Dudley enters the room, pushes Harry onto the bed, then slamming the door behind him, making sure it was locked.

Then he jumps into the bed pinning Harry down.

"What are you doing!" Harry struggles on his wrists but fails, being pressured down by strong hands.

"Get off me!" He screams but was shortly cut off, shut by Dudley's sickening lips.

"I'm raping you of course. You're just to pretty of your own good."

Big hands roamed around his body, touching him everywhere.

Harry was scared….REALLY SCARED.

He just screamed…

* * *

I stood on my balcony enjoying the cool night air brushing through me. 

I changed into my 17 year old self. I just liked to be in this body.

It made me feel how it was to be a boy.

Then I jerked.

If my dark sences were correct, I have just heard Harry Potter screaming. Without myself knowing, I teleported with a quick spell of my wand, just outside of Harry's window. I hear screaming inside.

* * *

'I see someone is outside my window!' Harry thought, then screaming, "Help, someone, any---!" Harry was cut off again, feeling Dudley's lips on his again, a sickening toung entering his mouth. 

Harry closes his eyes, trying to fight off moans trying to escape him.

'Please someone help me!'

Then suddenly Dudley was slammed against the wall.

Harry got out of the bed, swiping his lips from Dudley's saliva, looking around of who had saved him. Dudley was unconscious.

He turned his view to the rescuer. Realizations stroke him.

There stood a tall figure.

Tom Riddle, a.k.a, Voldermort had saved him.


	2. Chapter 2

**You Know Nothing of Me**

Warning: Voldemort OOC, don't like kind-voldie, don't read. This has mature contents if you haven't noticed. I won't be responsible of what you read next.

Mild raping, M/M, yaoi, HarryVoldemort, fancy language. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling. sobs

_Italic means change of scene_

"_haha" talking_

'_muahaha' thinking_

_Chapter 2: An Accident_

* * *

There stood my worst enemy. The person I've tried to kill many times. He has grown taller, more slender, more beautiful… WHAT WAS I THINKING! 00;;

"I wished it was someone else who 'saved' me." Harry whispered harshly, grabbing for his wand at his desk beside him.

"…" I don't know what to say. I shouldn't have come here…

"?" I stared at him in confusion, wondering why he haven't put up a fight yet…

"…" So he hates me after all.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Harry wore a confused expression making him more……….cute…Did I think that again? I really need some sleep….

"Voldemort!" He shouted.

I faced him. I was a monster, a devil, an evil demon to everyone. Why couldn't I be same as everyone else?

"….Do you think I'm a monster?" Shit, my mouth took control…

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THIS STUPID QUESTION? You killed my parents; you made my life miserable from the beginning. So that MAKES you a monster, you devil! You kill people for your own pleasure, you never think about how people feel…" Tears were sliding down his cheek. With a few sobs, he continued,

"You never felt how it is to lose someone, lose someone so precious to you." He screamed.

That hit me hard. HARD.

I couldn't face him anymore. I was on the verge of crying…

It hurts…I can't take it anymore.

"I didn't mean to…I didn't mean to kill your parents."

"…What?"

I used a wand less spell to get myself out of the scene, before Harry Potter could stop me.

* * *

Harry P.O.V

I stared at open space where my enemy was standing. What did it mean by, "I didn't mean to kill your parents."? I sighed as I put away my wand, and walked over to the wall Dudley was, dragged him out of the room, and fell on the bed tiredly and tried really hard to get a good night sleep.

But I couldn't, something was bugging me real bad, and it wasn't fear.

"Harry, GET UP!"

I groaned as a familiar don't-want-to-hear-this-voice-forever screamed into my ears.

"GET UP BOY!"

I rose slowly rubbing my shadowy eyes in frustration.

"If only I'm evil enough to use my wand…" I mumbled a few swears and walked across the room to get my clothes changed. I stripped my oversized T-shirt and gazed at the mirror. I have a habit of doing this these days.

Messy brown hair

Green, green eyes

Full pink lips

Ghostly pale skin

Delicate chest

Too thin waist…

I sigh and picked up another red oversized T-shirt.

I hate breakfast with the Dursleys.

While I was munching on the over-fried egg, I could feel stares on me…

Uncle Veron was reading his newspaper as always and peering at me, however I noticed when he quickly hid his face behind the newspaper when I turned to look back.

Aunt Petunia was trying to properly use her fork and knife but failed.

Dudley was staring at me too obviously, his mouth wide open, revealing the nasty saliva mixed crunched, egg roll he had eaten about 5 minutes ago.

The Dursleys are weird all the time, just after graduating my 6th year of Hogwarts.

CLANG!

I sigh quietly as Aunt Petunia reached to get her fork that fell under the table for the 50th time.

I quickly finished my eggs and washed the plate in the sink. I grabbed a glass of water (no milk for me), and walked out to the garden as fast as I can, feeling all the stares at my back….giving me the creeps…!

* * *

I finished the garden at around 12 and came in back to wash all the remaining plates from breakfast.

"Dudley?" Uncle Veron shouted for his son.

"Yeah…?" Said Dudley, his eyes glued to the TV screen, while slowly munching popcorn.

"Your mother and I would be going out to your parent-teacher conference today!" Uncle Veron shouted, angrily trying to get his son's attention.

"Get some salad from the fridge when you feel hungry." Aunt Petunia said, as Dudley scowled at the mention of 'salad'.

"Ok…."

"And...Harry!" Shouted Aunt Petunia.

"Yes?" I replied, wiping water on my oversized T-shit.

"Get some TV dinner."

"Of course Aunt Petunia." I rolled my eyes…Always the same.

"I'd be going out now; ah your father had already caught a Taxi!" She sighed, "I wished we still had our car…had to sell it for your accident in school…" She glanced worriedly at her son, who was paying all his attention to the freak show on the TV.

She hurriedly went out when she heard the loud honk from the Taxi.

As Harry walked away from the living room to rest in his own 'room', Dudley shouted a 'Hey' to stop him in his tracks.

"What?" Harry turned back to face Dudley lazily.

"We are all alone now…" A lustful grin crossed his face, as he turned off the TV and walked him front to Harry. Harry walked back every step Dudley walked front.

"Get away from me." Harry threatened, constantly walking backwards.

"What if I don't?" Dudley threatened back, walking faster.

Harry walked back faster too, and then all of a sudden his back hit the wall at the back.

Dudley took this chance to pin Harry to the wall. He grinned lustfully.

'Oh shit…' Harry became desperate trying to push away the fat pig who was trying to advance him. Dudley's mouth was buried in Harry's neck while two big, snobby hands pinned Harry's wrist to the wall. Dudley pressed and rubbed his groin to Harry's, who was trying not to give in and moan, which he failed.

Harry moaned and felt that the rubbing pace became even faster.

'Oh no…I'm going to get raped.' His mind screamed and he kicked and pulled uselessly. His T-shirt was ripped off. Dudley tore off his khaki pants, and pulled down his black boxers roughly.

'Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no…' His mind replayed…

He felt Dudley's hand on his groin.

'Oh god…' His mind became hazed…

Two fingers pressed inside of him…

"Voldemort!"

Then all I saw was a pair of amber eyes looking straight into mine.

"Harry…."

And nothing else.

* * *

Another chappie finished! Sorrie it took so long!

plz, review

thankiessss


End file.
